


Describe yourself in the third person – your physical appearance and personality – as though you were a character in a book.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need to know about Seamus Finnegan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe yourself in the third person – your physical appearance and personality – as though you were a character in a book.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Seamus Finnegan was quite unremarkable (aside from the fact that he was a wizard). He had pale skin, sandy hair, and lots of freckles. He was perfectly average height, perfectly average weight, and perfectly average intelligence. He was handsome enough to have easily found love, but not so handsome that he was inundated with potential lovers.

Most days he wore jeans with solid colored button down shirts. He wore simple shoes appropriate for the day's activities. His robes were of dark colors and always freshly pressed, though he had his wife to thank for that. He wore ties with bland patterns, all of which his Muggle father had given him as gifts. On special occasions he wore dark blue dress robes, which were a gift from his witch mother.

He was an all around nice guy but when angered could have a fiery temper. He was brave almost to a fault; nothing scared him. He cared deeply for his friends and family. He was polite and very much a gentleman to strangers. He tried not to judge people too quickly. 

He was a fierce Quidditch fan, often wearing the colors of his favorite team, the Kenmare Kestrals, on weekends. He would spend hours talking Quidditch strategy with anyone who would listen and many a loud argument had been started this way. He was even learning to play the harp.

He worked at the Ministry for Magic as a supervisor in the Auror Office. He spent most days in an office cubicle taking reports from those Aurors under his supervision and assigning them new tasks. He missed his days in the field, but knew he would rather return safely home each night than live that exciting (and dangerous) life.

He was a loving husband and generous father. Everything he did was done for his family. Those that knew him best knew just how important Ginny and their four children were to him. His best friend, Dean Thomas, was at their home nearly every night (when he wasn't training with the Muggle astronauts or on a space mission) for dinner.


End file.
